


A Himbo Paid for my Gas This Morning

by CaptainMallory



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, How We Met, Modern AU, One Shot, POV Ben Solo, POV First Person, Rey Solo, all fluff, if rey was a himbo would she be a herbo?, rey is a himbo, this is literally just a fluffy how we met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMallory/pseuds/CaptainMallory
Summary: Thank you NeonEvangelista for not only being a dear friend, but also being an inspiration and allowing me to use your IRL himbo experience for this little cute drabble.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	A Himbo Paid for my Gas This Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeonEvangelista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonEvangelista/gifts).



It was another hot day in June. And I had about a million things to do. It rained all morning, but I finally found some motivation to start my day. I had to head out to gas up my car and get a coffee before I hit the bank, get my groceries, stop at the garden nursery. All the typical things a young man in their early thirties does to catch up on a Saturday. 

I remembered pulling up to the local gas station, yawning and bleary eyed. I didn’t even notice the clerk at first, until I placed my piping hot black, one stevia, coffee and a pastry on the counter. The first thing I noticed was her freckles. 

“Morning! Will this be all today?” She asked me cheerily.

“Uh, no, I need $20 on pump,” I paused, leaned back, and had to slit my eyes to peer through the window cluttered with a thousand ads, “four,” I finished.

“Nice the rain finally stopped,” she said to me, and for once I wasn’t completely disgusted by small talk this early in the morning before my coffee. Maybe it was the way her eyes crinkled at the corners around those pretty hazel eyes.

“Yea, I’m glad. I can finally go get my errands done,” I pulled out my wallet, to grab the bills.

“Nice, I have homework, but once I get that done, I’m gonna take a trail run, I think.” She handed me my coffee, and something made me stand at that counter to sip it. A little bit acidic, but that bitter edge was gone. 

“You’re a student?” I asked. I set my wallet on the counter. I remember that. I made the choice to stay for a few minutes. Her name tag said “Rey.” Well, fitting, she was certainly a little ray of morning sunshine.

“Yea, I used to be enrolled at Jedi Police Academy, but that, uh, well,” she gestured vaguely in front of her with empty hands, “I didn’t quite fit with what they were looking for. And given the present climate, I thought I’d do better somewhere else, doing something better for me.”

“I gotcha, well what do you go to school for now?” I asked between sips of coffee. Her voice was surprisingly soothing.

“Oh I’m studying aerospace engineering. I want to be a pilot!” she beamed.

I almost spat out my coffee, but I collected myself. “A cop to a pilot?” I finally remembered to pay the poor girl and handed her my card.

“I mean, my grades are pretty average,” she joked about herself as she rang me through. Rey handed me my receipt and my pastry, and I raised my cup of joe to her.

“Best of luck then, and maybe one day you’ll fly me to somewhere with nicer weather than here,” I joked with her, and I liked the laugh that followed me out to my car.

After I got my little treat and my coffee nested on the center console, I fussed with the pump, but no matter how I squeezed that handle, nothing happened. I sighed, and hit the intercom, and instead of calling me back, little Miss Sunshine trotted out to my car. Odd, but this whole interaction so far hadn’t been my normal. 

“The, uh, gas isn’t pumping?” I asked, and she inspected the pump, and then tsked at herself.

“My bad, I forgot to send it through. Let me go back in and do that really quick.” She smiled that damned smile at me one last time and I heard the door chime as she went back inh

I didn’t stop myself from absentmindedly fantasizing about that smile and those cheeks dotted with freckles while I dumped a twenty into my tank. A cute smile, a nice woman, a good morning.

As I pulled away I reviewed my receipt to add it to my checking book, and had to do a double take--Rey hadn’t charged me for my gas. Oh kriff. I hope she doesn’t get in trouble.

As I pulled up through the ATM at the bank, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. The poor thing is a student. We are in the middle of a pandemic, in a piss poor economy. That was the cheeriest essential worker I’d seen since March. And she gave me free gas. I pulled an extra $20 out of the bank and flicked my blinker to the right, headed back to the gas station.

Still deserted, I parked and made my way back inside. 

“Did you forget something, Mister?” She asked, still smiling.

“Uh, Ben,” I offered, and came up to the counter. I handed her my receipt. “You didn’t charge me for the gas, I still owe you.”

“Huh?” she asked and took it from me and looked it over. Then she laughed, that sweet, sweet laugh. “I didn’t even realize it.” Rey said.

She rang me through the second time, and I decided to try my luck. Maybe that smile had won me over. Maybe I liked the way her eyes looked when she laughed. Maybe it was her sunny disposition. “Yea, I didn’t want you to track me down since you used to be a cop.”

The mirth that met my ears after was more than I bargained for and everything I needed. “Good one!” Rey laughed and laughed.

“Here you go, Mister Ben,” She handed me my new receipt and our fingers brushed for a moment. Our eyes met. And my breath caught in my throat.

“Can I, uh, give you my number?” I asked, bravery seizing me.

“Sure,” Rey smiled. “I get off at 5.”

I’d never grabbed a pen so fast in my life, but, then again, I’d never fallen so fast for a smile. 

“And that, kids, is how I met your mother,” I said and looked over my coffee mug to smile at the woman standing in our kitchen, sipping her own.


End file.
